If I were a boy
by shivaun18
Summary: After James cheats on Lilly, her best friend suggests she sings a song to let out her feelings. Better than the summary!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Ebony), Harry Potter or the song 'If I was a boy'**

**I know that this song wasn't in this time, but just bear with me guys!**

"You bastard!" Ebony Jones yelled at James Potter, as her best friend, Lilly Evans, ran crying out of the Great Hall.

"It's not what it looks like!" He yelled, even as he was untangling his limbs from the blonde on his lap.

She scoffed.

"Oh yeah, so you really _aren't _snogging a girl on your lap!" 

She glanced out the door anxiously.

Ebony was torn between going after Lilly and castrating Potter.

Eventually, her loyalty towards her friend won out and she ran after her best friend.

She found her by a tree near the lake, sobbing her eyes out.

"Oh, sweetie," Ebony murmured sadly. 'It's okay! Just let it all out…"

Lilly looked up at Ebony with red eyes.

"Why did he do that, Ebony? Wasn't I good enough for him?"

"Because he's an idiot. He doesn't know what he gave up,"

She rubbed Lilly's back soothingly. Lilly rested her head on Ebony's shoulder and sobbed.

"Maybe, if I slept with him like he asked, this wouldn't have happened," she murmured sadly.

Ebony widened her eyes and shook Lilly by her shoulders.

"No! This isn't your fault, Lilly! No matter what you would have done, he would have cheated on you anyway! At least by refusing him, you got away with your virginity."

Lilly sighed, "I guess so."

Ebony hesitated. "You know, Lilly, when I'm sad, I like to sing a song. It makes me feel better."

Lilly stared at her.

"What?"

Ebony smiled at her. "A song, Lilly, a song."

Lilly thought about it then nodded.

"Okay…but I don't know any songs. What was that song you were singing in the shower last night?"

Ebony stared at her.

"If I was a Boy?"

Lilly nodded.  
"I'll sing that!"

She took a deep breath and began to sing.

It started out as a broken, little whisper.

_If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go  
_

_Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Because they'd stick up for me_

Her voice started to get stronger.

_  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
_

Her broken heart began to show in the song.

_I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
_

People had begun to watch. Ebony glared at all of them, and they hurriedly pretended they weren't watching.

_  
If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone its broken  
So they think  
that I was sleeping alone  
_

_I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home (to come home)  
_

Most of the girls watching had tears running softly down their faces.

_  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
_

_I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
_

Lilly's voice got angrier and people started glaring at James, who was standing alone. His friends had abandoned him, as they had come to think of Lilly as a little sister.

_  
It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake  
Think I forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong_

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl

_Someday you'll wish you were a better man  
_

By now Lilly was standing up and screaming the words so they echoed across the lake and around the grounds.

_You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
_

Suddenly, Lilly's voice turned broken and sad again, and she sank to the ground.

_But you're just a boy…_

She suddenly burst into tears and ran off again.

Ebony cursed and ran off after her.

Everyone started glaring at James again and he smiled nervously as they all backed him into a corner…

**So? What'd you think of it?**

**I just got this into my mind, and I couldn't get it out -_-"**


End file.
